


Calm

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: George does a meditation for his first trimester of pregnancy.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1988.

Sometimes, George found that the best place to do meditation was out, among nature. His garden, especially and what better place to do a meditation for him and his baby, then out among the many flowers and trees. George was in the first trimester of pregnancy, he was a month in and had a tiny bump... he had a skinny frame, so he wasn't expecting any dramatic changes, just yet. This was nice in a way, just George, himself knowing this beauitiful secret... unbeknownst to those around him, whenever he was alone, George would talk to his bump. Asking simple questions, "how was your day?" And even make declarations of strong, parental love of protection. Going out to his garden from late afternoon and staying there to early morning, George's conversations with bub were long. Sometimes dicussing an song he had written, his band, the Wiburys, his once former band, The Beatles, big brother Dhani and not to forget, Ringo the father of this baby. Who, George was frightened of telling the truth to, which is why, George decided to do this meditation, writing down various notes and preparing himself for it.

George laid down, feeling the warm grass underneath his feet, connecting and grounding him to earth. Alone with his thoughts, free from anxiety, George took three deep breaths, inhaling though the nose and exhaling though the month... releasing unwanted tension. He repeated this, breathing though the nose and exhaling though the month, doing this, until George reached a deeper state of relaxation, as if he was sinking until the earth, below him. Now, George closed his eyes and imagined a white light, appearing above his head, a heavenly light that brings peace and enlightenment, whenever it goes. George imagined this light, traveling though his body, the white light appearing at the crown of George's head, making it's way down to his throat. Making it's way down to George's heart, filling it with everlasting love and peace, the light makes it's way further down into George's belly, there the baby is filled with love and sercurity. The light continues to flow, bringing balance and grounding George to the earth, bringing a life of happiness and togetherness for both George and bub. Placing his hand on his belly, George imagined his baby with his mind's eye, the baby would now be forming a backbone, little eyelids are developing. Despite George's previous anxiety about whether his body would be able to carry a child, he now understands that his body knows how to nourish and care for his little one. And as he continues to grow, so does the precious life within him, does aswell. By now, the baby's arms and legs are starting form and the brain is starting to develop... George pictured all of that the little arms and legs, in deep wonder, George imagined that little brain, already filled with ideas and dreams. And with that knowledge, George sent his baby, loving thoughts, "your growing so much... I'm so proud of you" George imagined wrapping his arms, around his baby, just wanting to keep him or her here forever... away from the cruel world, beyond the gates of Friar Park. "Little angel, my home... our home... Friar Park is your safe haven, where I wrap you in a blanket of love and protection" Taking a moment as George now, imagined giving kisses to the little hands and feet of his baby, "10 little toes... 10 little fingers... I give kisses to all of these" a smile appeared on George's face, thinking of those little fingers and toes, slowly developing right now, and the day he would kiss those fingers and toes, affectionately. George imagined the day that he would meet his little one, imagining that first time they meet, the way bub will look at him... with Ringo's blue crystal eyes or with George's dark chocolate eyes... whatever colour of eyes, bub will have. It will surely be the most beauitful and delightful set of eyes, George has ever seen, the second they meet, the connection will be there already... even a second apart would feel like eternity. George then remembered the word "LO" which means "Little one" George placed a hand on his belly, over the tiny bump, "LO, I'm sending all my love to you... I hope you can hear my voice" George said with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart for giving me a glimsp into your development... I'm leaving you to your work now... I want you to grow, big and strong... maybe those little fingers will someday, strum a guitar... I'm always be here, if you need me... offering you, protection" George slowly took a few deep breaths, one deep breath, he filled his body's cell walls and exhaled. He did this again, filling his body's cell walls, before letting go and exhaling. And with another deep breath, George filled his arms and legs, and once again, exhaling. George opened his eyes and took another deep breath, feeling the world around him, his garden seemed anew to him now. The sounds of the trees, blowing in the wind, the scents of the flowers, that were all so inviting, the insects. As a lady beetle, crawled it's way onto George's hand, "oh, hello there" George, observed the bug, even moving his hand, so the insect could crawl around the palm of his hand. George grabbed hold of the insect and placed it on a flower, looking at the blue sky, as if looking at heaven, indeed George felt heavenly and more then happy. The same way, George felt when he found out, the happy news that he was carrying Richard's child. During the hall of fame night, though a bit awkward with the happy news, coming at such time... it was still one of the happiest nights of his life. And it was a reminder of how fame and attention weren't things, George seek anymore... there were other things George wanted more.

"There's three of us, now... Richard"

**Author's Note:**

> I received much love for my other meditation one shot, where George does a meditation to prepare for a future pregnancy. So, I decided to do a another one shot, where George is actually, pregnant and going though the first trimester of pregnancy. I hope you, enjoyed and loved this, just as much.


End file.
